


We need a really big bath

by Phanfictionhoe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bathtub, Bottom Phil, Cuddling, Flirting, Hotel Sex, M/M, Riding, Sleepy talk about their forever home, Smut, Switch Phan, They wish there was a bigger bathtub, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanfictionhoe/pseuds/Phanfictionhoe
Summary: Dan just wants to cuddle with Phil in the bath, but the stupid hotel tub is too small. After a little bit of fun they finally get to have the cuddles they wanted.





	We need a really big bath

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I actually wrote this in the bath. Also I realize I haven’t really written in awhile, and that’s because of school. But I’m graduated now, so I should be able to write more, yea! Anyway I hope you all enjoy!

“Man, I wish you were in here with me,” Dan said to Phil, who was sat on the toilet next to the tub.

"Me too love, but look at it with just you in it,” Phil gestured to Dan's legs that were sticking out of the tub enough already, "It can hardly fit one 6 foot man in it, let alone two.” 

Dan sighed, knowing this was true, despite how hard he wished it wasn’t.

”But I really want some cuddles right now,” Dan whined, trying to somehow trick Phil, as well as physics, into allowing both men into the rather small hotel tub.

”We can cuddle later Dan, I have to film my video anyway, you know that,” Phil said, pulsing Dan’s dampened curls from his forehead, “Hey why don’t you put on that face mask you got and listen to some music?”

Dan thought about it for a moment then told Phil to hand him the mask, which was sat in a lush bag in the bedroom.

As Phil made his way back into the bathroom after grabbing the mask and Dan’s phone that had been charging by the bed, he asked, “Why didn’t you grab the mask in the first place, you didn’t forget your bathbomb?”

”The bathbomb was much more exciting,” replies Dan looking around at the colorful, glittery water.”

”True,” Phil says putting on one of Dan’s Spotify playlists and sitting the phone down on the toilet.”Need help with the mask?” Phil asked noticed Dan struggling with the simple sheet mask.

”Just tell me if it’s even, I can’t exactly see without a mirror,” Dan replied, still attempting to get the mask to apply correctly around the contours of his face.

Phil reached out and movers it a bit on his nose, as it had been slipping downwards, before patting Dan’s cheek and saying,”I’d kiss you, but ya know.” He says gesturing to the mask on Dan’s face.

”I have no idea what you mean?” Dan says playing dumb,”Do you suddenly not like my face, as I a monster to you?” He says chuckling through it.

”Never,” Phil says before leaning down and pecking Dan on the lips softly, although he quickly leaned back and grimaced. 

“What is it, baby?” Dan said looking slightly smug at the look on Phil’s face.

”You taste like soap,” Phil said sticking his young out as if to show Dan what he meant even though he knew nothing was there.

”Well then, I guess you’ll have to kiss me later then.” Dan said in a flirty voice,” Now go film your video so we can cuddle, and maybe some other things.”

”Definitely some other things,” Phil said attempting to wink, which caused Dan to laugh as Phil made his way back into the bedroom to film his new video.

* * *

 

A little over a half an hour later Phil makes his way back to the bathroom to see Dan drying off his hair, a towel around his waist.

He makes his way behind Dan and puts his arms around his waist.

”Fucking hell,” Dan jumped, “You scared the hell out of me.” Although he still relaxed into Phil’s embrace.

”So finish your video?” Dan asked, getting out of Phil’s arms long enough to drop his towels and put his boxers on, before walking back to him and putting his own arms around Phil’s waist. 

“Yep,” He said popping the P, “ I do believe it’ll be a good one. 

“Every AmazingPhil video is a good one,” Dan said rubbing his hands up Phil’s back underneath his shirt.

”Even the basket?” Phil said, Anyway you have to say that it’s your branding.” To Dan’s confused look he elaborates, “You know, as Phil trash number one.”

”That may be true, but I mean it. You truly are amazing,” Dan says kissing Phil’s cheek,” And besides who started watching you for videos like the basket?

”Certainly not you, you only started watching me cause you wanted a piece of all this Philly,” Phil said, letting go of Dan and gesturing to his own body while raising his eyebrows in what was supposed to be a suggestive way.

”However annoyed I am at the way you said that you may partially right,” Dan said looking up and down Phil’s body. “In fact, I still want a piece of all that Philly.”

”Good, cause I want a piece of you too. In fact, I wouldn’t mind two pieces.” Phil said grabbing Dan’s hips and pulling them close together.

”I doubt you can handle it old man, but hey I’ll let you try.” Dan jokes, before grabbing Phil’s hand and pulling him towards the bedroom. 

Dan sits down on the bed and pulls Phil down to sit on his lap. 

They both lean in and start kissing, Dan placing his hands on Phil’s hips and holding him in place.

Phil pulls back and starts to kiss Dan’s jaw and down his neck, causing Dan to moan.

I feel like I have significantly less clothing on than you,” Dan said, noticing how he himself was only in his boxers, while Phil was still wearing what he wore to film his video.

”Just the way I like it,” Phil says pulling back from Dan’s neck for a moment, before diving back in.

This made Dan distracted for a moment, closing his eyes and groaning. 

“Well I would prefer if we were both equally naked,” Dan said after regaining his ability to speak.

Phil sighed and got off of Dan’s lap,”You may be right.” He said before he slowly started to pull off his shirt, attempting to be sexy.

”Hurry up,” Dan whined, already impatient, despite being barely hard. “I’m dying over here.” 

Phil did indeed hurry up, deciding he too was dying to touch Dan. 

“Scoot up to the headboard,” Phil told Dan, going over to his bag to grab the lube. 

Dan listened to Phil’s request and scooted to the top of the bed, watching Phil dig through the bag, before coming back over to Dan and resuming his former place on Dan’s lap.

”So, what do ya wanna do tonight?” Phil asked, running a hand through Dan’s drying curls.

Dan simply answered,” You.” 

To which Phil replied,” What do ya wanna do to me.”

”Anything. Everything.” Phil was still surprised that Dan still was only to say one-word sentences in bed even after all these years.

”Well, we don’t have time for everything. Checkouts at 11” Phil joked, “But I can think of a few things we can do now.”

Phil leaned back and grabbed the lube from where he had sat it on the bed, looking back over to Dan he asked,” Top or bottom?” Referencing what Dan had said to him in their doing what the people want video, although this was less of a joke and far less innocent.

Dan thought for a minute,” Top if you do all the work.” 

“When don’t I do all the work?” Phil joked.

”Your birthday,” Dan replied simply, to which Phil could not deny.

Phil shimmied out of his boxers, before opening the cap of lube and beginning to prepare himself.

He added one finger to start feeling around for a few moments before adding a second, used to the feeling after all these years. 

He took a little while before he added a third though, it had been a little while since he had bottomed after all. Hell, it had been a little while then they had had more than just blowjobs, being on tour.

Though he soon added a third finger, not really trying to find his prostate, something he preferred Dan to do rather than himself, as Dan’s fingers just felt better than his own.

”I’m good” he mumbled, pulling his fingers out of himself, whipping them on Dan’s boxers before pulling them off of him. 

He looked up at Dan for consent, before opening the lube bottle again and squirting it in his hand and rubbing it on Dan’s cock.

Phil really enjoyed doing this, Dan always makes noise during sex. He's usually very loud, especially when he bottoms. But when Phil touches his cock his legs shake and he lets out these little whimpering sounds. It’s never something Phil can do long, as it usually causes Dan to come very quickly, making him embarrassed, despite how much it turns Phil on.

Phil then leaned up and held himself over Dan’s cock, rubbing the tip around his rim before pushing down slowly.

He keeps pulling up a little bit each time, before going back down even farther, causing Dan’s breathing to get more labored.

When Phil bottomed out, he rests for a moment, not only to allow himself to adjust to the size of Dan but for Dan to calm himself down.

He pressed kisses all around Dan’s face, feeling his breathing slow down, and his legs stop trembling. 

Phil then rose up a bit, placed his hands back on Dan’s thighs to give himself some leverage, and just as slowly pushed himself back down.

Dan closed his eyes and sighed at the feeling. His trembling hands come up and place themselves on Phil’s hips to help guide him.

”Thought I was doing all the work.” Phil joked as Dan helped him rise up and down once again.

Dan groaned,” Changed my mind.” 

“I can tell,” Phil says as Dan fully takes control and pushed himself up into Phil’s heat, pulling him down to meet his own thrusts. 

Phil moans at the feeling of Dan’s cock pressing lightly against his prostate and pushes down harder against Dan’s next thrust to press against it harder. 

Both of them are moaning quite a lot at this point, Dan thrusting up and Phil pushing down to meet him.

This continues for a while before Dan chokes out a gasp and releases himself inside Phil.

Phil milked him through it, despite not really liking the feeling of cum inside him, at least not as much as Dan does. 

After Dan’s hips stop studdering Phil slowly pulls off of Dan’s spent cock and lays down next to him.

He starts pulling his own cock, which had been quite neglected at this point, looking over at Dan’s blissed-out face and promptly releasing into his own hand.

They both calmed down after a few minutes. 

Dan looked over at Phil, and his release that had made his way on to his stomach,” Hey, I could have helped.” 

“Baby, you were out of it. It’s fine, you did help. I just looked at your face and came.” Phil said leaning over to the bedside table to try and find tissues, to which there were none.

”I’m gonna go shower.” He groaned, not really wanting to get out of bed, but also not really wanting to be covered in not only his own cum but having Dan’s release leaking out of his ass.

”Noooo,” Dan whined,” You promises me cuddles.”

Dan tended to be quite needy after sex, but then again so was Phil, as he wanted nothing more than to cuddle with Dan as well.

Until he fell a bit of Dan’s release start to run down his leg, yeah he wants a shower more.

”It’ll just be a few minutes Dan, then I’ll be back.” Oh said, kissing Dan’s forehead.

”That’s far too long to leave me without your cuddles,” Dan said.

”That’s easy for you to say, you got out of this mostly clean,” Phil said gesturing to himself.

”Fine, but make it quick,” Dan said, pulling the blanket up over himself and cuddling into his pillow.

Phil mumbled something that sounded a lot like ‘bosy’ before he made his way to the bathroom once again.

When he made his way back into the bedroom,  he was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Dan.

Which wasn’t all that cute. Well, it was, but not when he was sprawled out over the entire bed, not leaving enough room for Phil to join him.

Phile sighed, smiling he made his way over to Dan.

He rubbed his temple and kisses his forehead, before softly saying his name.

When that didn’t work he tapped on his shoulder, which also didn’t work. 

Soon he just gave up and maneuvered Dan’s body on the bed so he was only taking up one side.

He reached over and turned off the light, before turning back around and seeing an awake Dan starring back at him.

”You were awake weren’t you, you jerk.” He whisper yelled, which he really didn’t need to do as they were the only two in the hotel room, but he did it anyway.

”I just wanted to see how far you would go, didn’t really think you would just manhandle me like that,” Dan whispered right back.

”You don’t usually mind me manhandling You,” Phil smirked in the darkness.

”Oh, trust me I didn’t,” Dan chuckled,” Now cuddles.”

”Of course, I did promise didn’t I,” Phil said wrapping his arms around Dan as he laid his head on Phil’s chest.

Phil was halfway on his way to sleep when he heard Dan whisper his name.

”What?” He groaned out.

”In our forever home we need a really big bathtub,” Dan said in a sleepy voice.

”You’re right, we do need a really big bathtub.”

The two then drifted off to sleep, dreaming of their future bathtub.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Phan sideblog on tumblr is also Phanfictionhoe if ya want to follow, though my main is Brokenkazoo.


End file.
